1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical carrying case for the visually impaired, including those with eye injuries, those recovering from eye surgery, and those with general visual impairment or ophthalmic conditions. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a carry case or binder having a modular interior to support articles within transparent and optically magnified pouches for increased clarity.
For those with visual impairments, locating and carrying medical treatment articles can be difficult. Reduced vision makes it more difficult to track each treatment item, organize the items, and prevent items from being mixed prior to administration. These individuals include those with general visual impairment taking medication, those patients recovering from eye surgery procedures, and those with ophthalmic conditions that limit their vision. The ability to effectively administer medication and treatment regimes can be hindered if one cannot correct visualize or locate the items.
For those individuals requiring regular doses of medication to maintain their health, visual impairment can reduce compliance with administration of the medication if it is not efficiently organized and readily available. Specific dosages of certain medication may be required throughout the day, either because of a precipitating event or based on a prescribed interval. Organizing, storing and efficiently carrying medication while also providing increased clarity of each item greatly increases compliance and one's ability to choose appropriate medication. Self-administered medication requires a careful eye for correct dosages, requires taking proper measures to adequately store the medication, and further requires the user to take the medication on the correct schedule and thus have it handy on the go if necessary. If patients are unable to take their required medication on a regular schedule or during an emergency event, the patient may be opening themselves up to greater health risks and even life threatening conditions. Further still, those patients that are not consistent with their medication can cause problems for healthcare providers when assessing the patient's proper needs and progress with a given medication type.
The primary issues are transporting medication and treatment articles and efficiently organizing each article in a manner that allows a user to readily recognize and distinguish each article. For those patients requiring administration of medication throughout the day, a means of storing, organizing and efficiently traveling with the required medication is critical to ensure the medication is available when necessary and taken on schedule. The medication should be stored in recognizable containers and separated from one another, particularly if more than one type is necessary for the user. While traveling, the articles should be readily visible to the user, particularly for those with visual impairments. Transparent and optically enhancing containers provide a means to improve recognition of each article and reduce dosage mistakes or swapped medications.
The present invention comprises a medical treatment carrying case that provides adequate and efficient storage for its medical contents for the visually impaired. The device comprises several embodiments for its design; however the case utility involves internal organizational leaflets having translucent and optically enhances pouches for supporting articles therein. Those with visual impairments, those recovering from an eye injury or procedure, or those with general eye conditions requiring treatment would be benefited, whereby each pouch separates a type of medication or article, while the user can readily identify and locate each article without closely inspecting each pouch. The case is provided in different sizes and case configurations for the user to easily carry all necessary medication while on the go and deploy the medication when necessary in a given environment or over the course of a day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to medication cases and storage means. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to medicine container carrying cases and insulin carrying cases. While many cases are known in the art for carrying items, and in particular medication items, the present invention provides several key improvements that sufficient distinguish the present invention from those items in the prior art, while fulfilling a need for an efficient and useful medication carrying case device for users. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,770 to Galiani discloses a lens magnification system provided for optically enhancing flat articles, whereby the device comprises a flat sheet type lens supported within a booklet support. The lens is supported by a pivoting frame that connects to the booklet and allows the frame to be moved relative to the planar object being magnified, such as a menu or article of paper. The system provides a visually impaired individual to more easily view and read an article without requiring eyeglasses. While novel and unique, the Galiani device fails to disclose a carrying case having a plurality of transparent and optically enhanced pouches that allow for efficient storage and location of medical items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,564 to Wien discloses a partitioned binder assembly having a spine, covers, an intermediate cover, a ring binder and a plurality of separate storage arrangements. The storage arrangements comprise several different storage options for the user, including a file folder, a calculator storage arrangement, a loop for holding writing utensils and other arraignments adapted to provide the user with storage for productivity tools and school supplies. The Wien device, while disclosing a binder having a folded construction and interior storage for articles, fails to disclose a working embodiment that is adapted to secure medication and treatment articles in a clear and optically enhanced manner for those with visual impairments or injuries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,390 to Thibodeaux, Jr. discloses a binder insert having magnifying properties. The binder insert is a planar sheet having apertures for securing to a binder, while the body of the insert includes a Fresnel lens for magnifying small or unreadable indicia on pages thereunder. Along one edge of the insert may further be positioned measurement indicia so the device may be overlaid over another sheet for use as a measuring tool. This insert, while providing improved clarity of objects thereunder, fails to disclose a binder having pouches made from optically enhanced material to magnify objects within the pouch.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0107876 to Bengston discloses a post-surgical accessory kit to serve a patient's post-operative needs. The kit comprises a carrier or pouch adapted to be worn around a patient's waist. The pouch includes a plurality of pockets and a length of tubing adapted to couple with a reservoir for collecting draining fluid from the wound or drainage site on the patient. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Bengston device fails to provide a carrier means that is adapted for post-surgical procedures or ailments related to vision.
The present invention provides a medication carrying case and binder that provides increased clarity of the items being supported. The device comprises a binder or carrying case having internal leaflets for supporting articles of medication and medical equipment. Each pouch comprises a transparent, optically enhanced outer layer that magnifies the contents therein. The goal is to provide those with visual impairments and those recovering from eye surgeries to readily recognize required medication in a convenience and modular carrying case. The design of the present invention is disclosed having several embodiments, allowing for a compact case with efficient carrying of medical supplies, as well as larger, more accommodating carrying cases for greater amounts of needed medical supplies while traveling. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing medical carrying case devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.